1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for recording data on an optical storage medium, a method of and apparatus for reproducing the data, and an optical storage medium on which the data is recorded, and more particularly, to methods of recording data in various recording formats on an optical storage medium and reproducing the data, an optical disc recording/reproducing apparatus used when performing such methods, and an optical storage medium on which the data is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical disc recording/reproducing apparatus records/reads data on/from an optical storage medium. There are various types of optical storage media, such as a CD-ROM, a CD-R/RW, a DVD-ROM, a DVD-R/W, and a DVD-RAM. Data can be recorded on or reproduced from these optical storage media using a CD-ROM drive, a CD recorder, a DVD-player, a DVD recorder, and a DVD-RAM drive, respectively.
Meanwhile, video and/or audio data must be recorded on an optical storage medium in a standard recording format prescribed by an international organization. A conventional optical disc recording apparatus records data on an optical storage medium in the same recording format selected according to the type of the optical storage medium. Also, a conventional optical disc reproducing apparatus only reproduces data recorded in the same recording format, determined according to the type of the optical storage medium. For instance, data needs to be recorded in a DVD-video format on a DVD-RW disc and recorded in a DVD-VR format on a DVD-RAM disc. Accordingly, data is recorded in a recording format suitable to the type of an optical storage medium when using the conventional optical disc recording apparatus.
In order to record data in different recording formats, a disc matching the various recording format and a recording circuit matching the disc are required. Also, a reproducing circuit is further required to reproduce the data recorded in a recording format suitable to the type of an optical storage medium.